Rise of the King (Universal Rulers)
Please Note:' This fanon has within itself a horrific genre of bloody death and gore. ''Rise of the King '' tells the tale of King Cold of how he went about his entire life. It'll show you his rise of the political ladder, to him being imprisoned, to how he formulated the existence of the Planet Trade Organization. And most importantly, details the birth of his two sons, and how he taught them the rules of how to intimidate others into doing their every whim. Theme Song Session (Linkin Park) '''''Rise of the King '' "I came, I saw, I conquered..."'' ''- Julius Caesar'' It's best to tell you now, sooner than later that is, that the story of my life is not for the faint of heart. I was a warrior of strength and of mental superiority. Yes I've killed, and I've killed many, and I don't regret any of it. For I believe murder is what keeps people in check, in line. But there would always be that "certain someone" who dares to defy your authority. This is why fear is the essence of order. Without fear there is deception, with deception brings chaos, with chaos signifies your downfall... my downfall. Perhaps, in result of aging, I was too soft in the later years of my rein. I should have payed more attention to this ''Super Saiyan ''legend. I should have wiped out those rotten Saiyans myself the moment my youngest son informed me of their annexation. But yet again, how could I have known a fairy-tale story would fulfill itself. After all, when you think of the word ''Saiyan, ''you don't necessarily imagine the awesome power of a legendary fighter. All in all, I disgust the way my dynasty ended so abruptly. I had so much more to do. More people to enslave. I needed more time to expand my galactic empire over the vastness of spaces continuum. But we can't control these things. I just wish that I didn't have to die so pitifully. Well at least I can say I went out with a bang, am I right? I went out with a bang - just like father... Those were the days. They seemed to take place so long ago. I remember growing up in a large royal family. I was the middle child of three sons born to Diamolas, the top adviser to our King Hail, and of course beautiful mother, Venus. And it wasn't just the five of us. How ironic, that father had two brothers of his own as well. And they had sons and daughters. Yes, it was those days of mischief that I held dearest to my heart. Everyday we would go about the endless hallways of the royal palace, playing obnoxious games in a band of cousins. All was good, until father inadvertently took away everything we knew and loved. Father had worked his way up the political ladder and had asserted himself as a dominant figure in politics. Before his rise, he was Marshal of Hail's army that protected his empire. After, when he decided to retire, became a prominent force as a statesman. Not willing to believe his time had ended, he ran for beat all oppositions and was elected Tribune. For his "deeds" as tribune, King Hail appointed father to be his top adviser in foreign affairs. But this would be a choice the king would soon live to regret, as father taught me, greed is what separates the rich from the poor. Loyalty is based on gain. And the amount of gain father was getting decreased with every waking minute. Let's just say his distasteful posture towards Hail was no secret among other emperors of the day. In result, one of the kings rivals offered father a substantial amount of "silent tongue" gold coins in return for information of how to topple his glory to dust. Category:The Prodigy1 Category:Swearing Category:Dragon Ball Z: Universal Rulers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting